M4R5
by SuperLombax
Summary: When a new threat attacks the Solana Galaxy, call Ratchet & Clan- wait a minute. They aren't in the Solana Galaxy anymore, aren't they? Well, how about Qw- never mind. Hmm, well, it looks like they might actually be screwed for once. I mean, unless Gadgetron can make some sort of super-robots to turn the tide, but then again, these are the same people that made the Test Dummies...
1. The Meeting

A short, blue reptilian creature wearing a brown suit had suddenly appeared in a large room, having been dropped in through a tube below a chair he was currently sitting in.

This creature was actually the CEO of the main corporation of the Solana Galaxy, Gadgetron. His name was Wendell Lumos, and his corporation was especially well known for the powerful weapons it has created, along with the many times their technoloogy has saved Solana.

He was amongst a bunch of other different aliens, with the one at the other end of the table catching his eye almost immediately.

The alien in question had dark-brown fur and fox-like facial characteristics, along with wearing a large, dark blue suit and golden highlights. This was the President of the Solana Galaxy, known as President Phyronix.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Wendell Lumos." The fox-alien spoke in a strangely southern voice, though that didn't stop the tension that was currently in the room. "It is my pleasure, President Phyronix." The reptilian alien answered in a standard old man voice, which is fitting considering his age and appearance. "We were just discussing what we should do about the current issue in our galaxy."

Lumos nodded in response. "The Vordicans. I heard they've been giving your Galactic Rangers trouble."

The fox alien then pressed a button as a screen appeared in the middle of the table, with a hologram of a gray-skinned humanoid creature with black armor on and wielding a pistol with a strange glow. It had no hair, lacked a nose, and had piercing golden eyes.

"Yes. These creatures have only recently begun their attacks, but have already proven to be more than a match for our soldiers." The fox explained. "And if that's not enough issues, we also have to deal with the fact that neither Ratchet, Clank, nor Captain Qwark are anywhere to be found." He then added with a bit of worry, though he still kept his serious demeanor. "Right." Lumos had replied.

"And that's where you come in. We need you and your corporation's help in creating a series of robot soldiers to help us turn the tide against this threat." President Phyronix had spoke, waiting for his response. After some thinking, the old CEO said, "We'll take care of it, sir!"

The two aliens sitting next to him, both of them wearing black-and-white suits with an orange G on the right of the jacket then turned around to talk to him, however. "Sir? Are you sure about this?" One of the alien employees said, with this one being a male robot with a human-like face. The reptile simply nodded, with the female organic life-form sitting to the left of him speaking up.

"But, sir, we've never even made one of those before. In fact, the only thing we've made that comes close to what's he's asking for are the Test Dummies." She whispered loudly, with Lumos nodding in agreement. "Alright, look, it's not like we have much of a choice, right? We don't have anyone else that can take these creatures out, so we should make some." He retorted.

"Uh, excuse me, are you done over there yet?" The southern-accented President suddenly spoke. The two employees had broke away from Wendell Lumos. "Actually, Mr. President, could you give us a month to work on this project?" He then asked, smiling over at his employees when the fox-like alien nodded in response. "Excellent! We'll have it for you in a month!"The blue reptilian creature said, getting up and shaking the hand of the President in order to seal the deal, the President also having a huge smile on his face. "Good, Lumos! I knew we could count on you!" The fox spoke.

 **Hello, guys! Thanks for checking out my story! And don't worry! This is the last boring chapter, or at least for a while! Things will start picking up in the next chapter, so if you're interested, stay tuned!**


	2. A Hero is Born

**Welcome to the second chapter of my story! Thank you, all those who have waited patiently! I hope that this won't disappoint you! By the way, like I said, there is plenty of action in this one!**

It had been almost a week since the corporation Gadgetron was given the honor of creating a new line of warbots to help defeat the Vordicans. So far, they've made excellent progress in terms of learning what to do, though they only have the one warbot made so far. The first few days of trying to design it and figuring out how they would build it was a bit of an issue, but it didn't last long. Soon, the warbot was active and walking down a corridor to train.

The design of the robot that they decided on was a 5'9" tall robot with an orange-painted body, three black fingers, black shoe-like feet, and a black visor that makes up its entire face. A black Gadgetron logo was painted on his chest, and he had a black built-in backpack that had thrusters protruding from the bottom.

The warbot had soon arrived in a large dome-shaped arena. He looked around the area as he walked forward, seeing a few pads on the ground. "Gadgetron Warbot #1!" A loud voice echoed throughout the large area, which could be recognized as the CEO himself, Wendell Lumos. "Are you ready for your training?!" "Yes, sir!" The robot answered. Soon, the doors around him opened, releasing gray robots that had a yellow-and-black symbol on their chest and both sides of their head. Said robots, once they got into range, began throwing bombs, with the orange warbot immediately backflipping to dodge the explosions. It then ran up to one of the robots and took its head off with a single punch, repeating the same movements for the other robots and dispatching the wave easily.

Wendell Lumos had smiled giddily as he saw how well the robot reacted in combat. "Excellent job! You've improved well already since last time!" He complimented the warbot, with it now starting to get eager for the next wave. "Take out your Lacerator for the next wave!" The old reptile commanded, and an orange pistol weapon immediately formed in the robot's hand as more gray robots appeared from the doors. They had built-in blasters that they fired at the warbot, which instinctively began moving to the left while firing yellow-orange shots accurately at the robots. It wasn't long before the wave of robots were reduced to scrap as well.

That wasn't the end, however, with more of the same gray robots showing up. The Lacerator then disappeared out of the warbot's hand, and another weapon took its place. This weapon was known as the Nitro Launcher, a silver and black gun with three large, blue nodes on the top of the barrel and a green left-hand grip. When the robots were in close proximity to each other, the orange robot fired a large bomb that blew them all up and reduced them to scrap as well.

"Yes! Excellent work, my engineers!" The CEO said to himself, looking down at the revolutionary piece of hardware that was currently duking it out with even more robots. "You've certainly earned your raise this time! Much better than your pork bomb idea. Oh, just the thought of it alone-"

Suddenly, a hologram had appeared in the middle of the room. "Sir!" It exclaimed, having been an employee. "Huh?! Oh, it's you." Lumos said, turning around in his chair to face the hologram that just appeared.

The appearance that the person had was green skin with some spikes on top of his bald, dome-shaped hand, and had three fingers like, well, just about everyone else in the galaxy.

"Sir, we have a huge issue!" He said frantically. "McMarx, if this is another one of your son's visits that you're trying to disguise as an alien invasion, I'm gonna…" "No, sir! I swear, this one is a legitimate threat! It's torn through our orbital defenses like they were nothing!" The creature quickly said. "Impossible. Our defenses are the best money can buy! There's no way that they beat it!" Lumos retorted confidently.

Suddenly, a large warship had crashed through the large arena room that released a small army of the same soldiers that were referred to as Vordicans. The currently fighting warbot, along with its opponents, immediately stopped to look over at their new 'visitors.' "Uh, hello. We're kind of in the middle of something." The warbot spoke, its visor glowing as it said each word. It also revealed that it, in fact, was a male robot.

A loud voice then spoke from the large ship, saying, "Go out and wreak havoc on this planet! This will ensure that no one will be foolish enough to stand in our way!" The soldiers then let out a battle cry as they charged at the robots. The gray robots began shooting their blasters at the attacking aliens whom were also returning fire. Meanwhile, two more bombs had spat out from the warbot's Nitro Launcher that eliminated a large amount of the aliens before being replaced with a Lacerator and the robot picking the rest of them off.

The warship then flew away, crashing through the other side of the room in order to reveal that there was a lot more of those guys to worry about. From where he was standing, the warbot could see and hear the bombarding of missiles and sounds of bullets flying. The robot looked down at his gun and nodded to himself before running off through the corridor, knowing what it is that he had to do.

Unbeknownst to him, Wendell Lumos was still up in the booth above the arena, with the door behind him sealed and protected by many defenses. However, to the alien's surprise, the door was suddenly blown open, a large, towering figure being revealed to be the culprit of its destruction. "Ahh. So this is the great CEO of the Gadgetron corporation, Wendell Lumos." He said as said alien tried to run away but was cornered by him. The figure then picked him up and walked off, saying, "You're gonna come in real handy for what we have in plan for this galaxy."

 **Hey, guys! Thanks for reading! If you liked what you read, be sure to follow because this is far from the last chapter of this story! Let me know what you liked or didn't like in the reviews if you want! Stay tuned for my next chapter.**


	3. Fight for Gadgetron

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the final chapter of what you could say is the prologue of this story! Whole bunch of action, and we get a glimpse of the Vordican leader and what he's capable of! Hopefully, this will be worth every second of waiting for you!**

* * *

The warbot dashed through the hallway, gunning down the Vordicans that now flooded the corporation before finally making it out. He was now at a point where he had to remember whether he go to the right or left.

"Alright. Now, where are the stairs again?" He thought out loud to himself. Suddenly, he was struck from the left with what felt like a massive blast. He staggered for a moment, but was luckily able to turn around and land a kick on what was revealed to be another Vordican soldier.

Said soldier was knocked to the ground, dropping its shotgun that had then shifted into a machine gun-like weapon. This had immediately caught the warbot's interest, but the soldier was quickly scrambling for it.

Seeing this, the warbot planted himself in his path and a Pyrocitor appeared in his hand. The weapon had released a stream of flames that had burned the soldier to a crisp effortlessly.

The warbot then picked up the gun to look it over. As he scanned, the wall on the left end of the hallway was suddenly blown open by a Vordican dropship, which had a mostly camouflage color design. The robot had slid the Vordican weaponry to the side, so as not to let it befall any harm, and the Annihilator appeared in his hand in order to destroy the Dropship.

However, before he could use it, said dropship had fired more rockets into the building, causing the robot to take evasive action. The rockets had destroyed the wall on the opposing side, causing the hallway above to collapse on it and overall disturbing the setup of the corporation.

The dropship had soon flown off, being satisfied with the screams it heard of Solanians and robots being crushed underneath the rubble.

"Ugh..." The warbot groaned, however, emerging from the rubble mostly unharmed and shaking the dust off of him. The hallway that he was currently in was still intact, but still had running electricity as if nothing ever happened. Unfortunately, when the warbot had also saw that the Vordican weaponry was also crushed underneath the rubble, he sighed. "Well, there's that idea down the drain." He muttered.

Luckily, when he walked over to the far end, he found an elevator that could perhaps take him up to higher ground. He stepped on the circular pad and it began to go up.

Unfortunately, some Vordican soldiers had heard it running and headed into the room to shoot it down. The elevator stood little chance, but the warbot was able to leap off of it, landing on another floor and expertly blowing the door open so that he would land 'safely'.

The invaders, seeing this, had ran back in order to get to the floor the warbot was currently on, and said warbot got back up and started walking into the main hallway.

"Oh yeah. This floor..." He said, although before he could really start remembering, A drop ship crashed through the roof, sending in more soldiers. "Y'know, I'm really starting to get sick of your utter disrespect of this place!" The warbot said, a glove appearing on the robot's hand. He threw out a gray egg, which spawned four big-headed and strangely adorable mini drones almost immediately. These creatures were known as the Agents of Doom, whom immediately began running towards the soldiers.

However, they were not intimidated. "Oh. How scary. What are these things supposed to do?" They remarked. One of the soldiers decided to step on one, causing it to detonate and blow his body apart. "Oh my god!" The other soldiers exclaimed before running back, shooting or slashing helplessly and comically at the small, fast-moving robots that had pursued them.

The dropship soon stepped in and shot both rockets and its machine guns at the robot. Said robot dodged the rockets, but the machine guns were another story, getting struck quite a few times by the bullets. Regardless, he managed to destroy the ship with his Annihilator.

He had then leaned against a wall for a moment to 'catch his breath'. "Darn. I need to find some more Nanotech if I'm gonna keep going," he said, standing up after a few moments and walking down the hallway.

He had soon come across a door that was violently ripped open, running in to see the lab trashed. "No..." he whispered, looking over specifically at the pods around the room that were now empty, with the doors also smashed open. "No. Warbots #2, #3, #4, and #5." The warbot walked around what remained of the lab, touching the space where Warbot #2 used to sit. "My soon-to-be-family. Gone. Stolen for those creatures' nefarious schemes."

Suddenly, a huge explosion had occurred on the wall adjacent to the main door, destroying the pod that actually used to contain our hero. Emerging from the gaping hole were the culprits: more Vordican soldiers and dropships, along with a larger creature that was wearing a mech-like suit.

The warbot immediately moved out of the way of the rapid-fire that immediately ensued, knocking over a lab table and using it as cover. He managed to break a nearby Nanotech crate before it's inevitable destruction, with another glove forming over his hand. He used it to throw out a slightly transparent horizontal shield, known as a Holo-shield, and 'hid' behind it, summoning his Lacerator to dispatch the enemies as they ran up to attack.

Soon, his blaster suddenly began shooting out a blue bullet rather than the usual orange. "What the- What is this?" he said out loud in surprise. _Ugh, I really hope that this thing isn't on the fritz. That would really suck right now._ He thought to himself as he dodged a sword swipe from one of the soldiers before kicking him away, shooting him brutally in the back.

The dropships began firing their weapons at the warbot, and, as if right on cue, the shield faded away. "Darn it." The robot said before moving out of the way of the explosions and machine guns.

He had went for his Annihilator rocket launcher just as the brute ran up and attempted to strike him. Fortunately, the Vordican's attacks were slower and much more choreographed, so he was able to evade its attacks and wear it down, eventually killing it.

The warbot had broken open a few ammo and Nanotech crates before activating his jet pack once again and heading up to the roof. Once there, he had seen a bunch of Test Dummies fighting against some of the Vordicans and a dropship. The Test Dummies held them off, but were soon destroyed. The warbot, however, stepped in and soon eliminated all of the enemies.

The huge warship from earlier had appeared, beaming down a mech that seemed to be about three-times the size of the warbot.

"So, you're the next defense for the galaxy. This big bad one-man army that's gonna somehow do what millions of your Galactic Rangers couldn't do!" The person in said mech began in a mocking tone, raising the hands of the mech for extra emphasis.

The warbot growled, still holding the Annihilator in his robotic fingers. "What have you done with my people?!" he inquired, an enraged tone in his voice.

"That's the least of your worries, you soon-to-be piece of scrap. Because I, Tacron Evar, will end you before you have a chance to be an annoyance!" The alien spoke, his mech's hands forming into machine guns. The warbot stood on guard as he prepared to fight.

The almost warlike sounds of bullets and explosions ensued as the warbot and the Vordican Leader duked it out on top of the fallen Gadgetron building. The warbot managed to dodge the rapid laser bullets from the mech, continuing to fire his Annihilator at him.

Eventually, he had ran out of ammo, running behind cover to switch to another weapon called the Disc Blade Gun and hurl dozens of razor sharp saw blades. Unfortunately, those had soon ran out of ammo too, and his cover was vaporized.

To make matters worse, Tacron's mech didn't even seem to be that badly damaged. "C'mon! That the best you've got, robot?" He mocked as he sensed a kind of desperation emanating from the robot. "Far from it!" The warbot replied, pulling out the Laser Tracer.

The weapon fired a searing beam of crimson light that actually damaged the mech somewhat, boring a hole into it. However, when Tacron jumped up in the air to evade it, its downside reared in its ugly head real quick: the fact that you have to stand still to use it.

The warbot managed to dodge the mech as it came back down on the rooftop, but could not evade its collapsing underneath him. He had hit the ground hard, groaning as he slowly rose to his feet.

When the robot looked back at the mech, he noticed that a hatch opened in its chest, radiating a bright orange light. "Well, robot, this has been fun, but I'm afraid that this is where our little skirmish ends."

The warbot had tried to pull out his Lacerator V2 to maybe stop him from unleashing the attack. He kept shooting, but it wasn't enough to stop him from unleashing a strong orange Electromagnetic Pulse that was large enough to encompass the entire building.

When it was all said and done, the warbot was now literally a shell of its former self, having been forced into standby mode. Now, he wasn't even as harmful as a Horny Toad. Well, unless you tried to punch him.

Tacron now walked in to deliver the finishing blow, looming over the unconscious robot. "What a shame. I thought he would've given more of a challenge." The Vordican sighed. "Oh well. At least we can guarantee that no one will stand in our way."

* * *

 **Will the warbot somehow get out of this? Will the Vordicans succeed in their conquering of Solana, along with whatever plans Tacron has in store for the galaxy? Will the warbot be able to save his fellow warbots from the clutches of the alien invaders? Will the Galactic Rangers finally be useful for once?**

 **Well, yeah. Of course. Even the Galactic Rangers being useful. Now, as for how, that's for me to think up and for you to eventually find out!**

 **Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Do you like this new method for the weapons? If you liked it or disliked it, let me know in the reviews! Stay tuned for the next one, where we really start getting into the story!**


End file.
